Pockys
by Ulquii
Summary: Una serie de OneShots con todos los chicos de Amoúr Sucre con Pockys como tema principal, desencadenando sucesos que provocan efectos románticos, candentes y hasta inesperados en nuestros chicos. #1: Dakota


Hola, hola :3

Aquí viene Ulquii con otro OneShot :v

Hablando en serio, tengo un problema, pareciera que lo único en lo que soy buena escribiendo son OneShots porque los fanfics largos no los termino ;n;

Tengo que superar esto y seguir con los fics que tengo pendientes... (al menos sí continúo los que son con el MCL editor ._.)

Bueno, como sea, aquí el OneShot :3

*Los personajes de Corazón de Melón no son propiedad mía, son de ChiNoMiko y de Beemov, yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia*

* * *

Era una mañana común y corriente en el Instituto. Era, precisamente, la hora del receso y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el patio disfrutando su tiempo libre.  
Sucrette salió del edificio a paso apresurado, ocultando algo entre sus brazos, y se dirigió hacia el fondo del patio, cubierto con árboles y plantas, cortesía del club de jardinería. Quería ocultarse del resto, saber que estaba sola por el simple hecho de tener en sus manos algo que en serio deseaba: Pockys de chocolate.

No quería compartirlos con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, a pesar de que a éste le encantaban las cosas que fueran galletas o con un sabor parecido.  
Y así fue, Sucrette se perdió entre el boscoso verde del patio sin percatarse de que una mirada azulada le observaba desde el gimnasio. El chico sonrió de lado y caminó a paso lento en la misma dirección.

Sucrette se sentó en el pasto y recargó su espalda en uno de los árboles, soltó un suspiro de alivio y abrió sus brazos, liberando la caja de Pockys en sus piernas. Sonrió ampliamente y se dispuso a abrirlas cuando de repente oyó a alguien acercarse.

―Hola, Su.

Dejó caer la caja al reconocer esa voz y giró hacia el chico, exaltada.

―D-dake...―murmuró sobresaltada y maldijo en su mente.

Él le sonrió ampliamente y su mirada se desvió a la caja, ahora en el suelo.

― ¿Son tuyas?―preguntó agachándose junto a ella y hacer el ademán de que tomaría la caja, pero Sucrette se apresuró a agarrarla antes y abrazarla.

―Sí, ¿y?―soltó irritada, esperando que se fuera pero él sólo la observó un momento.

―Oh... no querías compartirlas...―afirmó él con fingida sorpresa y luego le sonrió.

―Exacto―respondió ella molesta, fulminándole con la mirada.

― ¿Por qué no las compartes conmigo?―le preguntó el chico apuntándose y sonriendo con inocencia.

―Porque no me da la gana―contestó respingando, queriendo que él entendiese que no quería su compañía.

―Entonces, yo no las comparto contigo―susurró Dake bufando y de un movimiento le quitó la caja de pockys de las manos, a lo que ella hizo un movimiento precipitado en un intento de quitársela de nuevo, a pesar de que no funcionó.

― ¡Oye!

―Ahora son mías, dulzura―dijo él agitando un poco la caja y sonriendo de forma coqueta.

Sucrette lo miró a los ojos enojada y luego vio la caja. No podía hacer nada contra él, si intentaba quitársela Dake lo usaría a beneficio.

Ella sabía qué tipo de chico era él desde que entró al instituto. Siempre coqueteando con todas las chicas que se cruzaba en su camino. Siempre haciéndoles sentir especiales. Siempre usando su atractivo para obtener lo que quisiera, nunca tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de todas las mujeres que había usado...

Y por alguna razón, a Sucrette todo eso le dolía, pero no lo admitiría.

―Su~

Se sobresaltó y miró a Dake de nuevo, éste observándole mientras tenía su barbilla en su mano, sonriéndole de manera traviesa.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó analizando sus expresiones― ¿Perdida en mis ojos, linda?

― Un poco ahogada, más bien―replicó regresando a su enojo, quería esa caja de regreso.

―Oh, buen uso de analogías…

―Devuélveme la caja―ordenó ella cruzando sus brazos y él levantó una ceja, sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios.

Dake giró su cabeza, mirando el contenedor de cartón que tenía en la mano y luego miró a Sucrette por el rabillo del ojo, provocándole un escalofrío.

―Te los devolveré―dijo repentinamente amable.

Ella le miró con sorpresa, pensó que pediría algo a cambio, o al menos que no sería tan... gentil.

―V-vaya...―murmuró asombrada y acercó su mano a los pockys―... Gracias...

Dake quitó de su alcance la caja y chasqueó su lengua varias veces, negando con la cabeza.

―Creíste que te la daría así como así―dijo mirándola con una sonrisa―, qué ternura...

Ella se encogió en su lugar, un poco desconcertada, y tragó saliva. Sí, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

― ¿Q-qué es... lo que quieres...?―preguntó nerviosamente, intentando ser firme.

El rubio la observó unos segundos, y su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más.

―Bésame.

Sucrette se quedó helada y repentinamente sintió la sangre juntarse en sus mejillas.

― ¡¿Q-qué dices...?!―exclamó levantándose del suelo rápidamente y tratando de retroceder.

Se estrelló con el árbol tras ella en su intento de huir y Dake la acorraló poniendo su mano en el tronco, a la altura de su rostro. La chica intentó refugiarse entre sus hombros y desvió la mirada, conmocionada.

― ¿De qué te preocupas?―dudó él en un murmullo― ¿Acaso nunca has besado a alguien?

Jadeó con sorpresa y su rostro se tornó rojo de pena, a lo que se ocultó más de su mirada.

―Oh~ Qué sorpresa...―dijo un poco asombrado y se acercó a su oído, susurrando con suavidad― ¿Éste sería tu primer beso?

Sucrette se atrevió a mirarle, intentando pedirle con su silencio que no le obligara a hacerlo, aún cuando se notaba lo molesta y avergonzada que estaba. Dake se alejó un poco, observando con atención su expresión y su sonrisa se amplió, llevó su mano a la barbilla de Sucrette, levantándola levemente, y puso su pulgar sobre sus labios, delineándolos lentamente, sin separar sus ojos de éstos.

―Tu primer beso―murmuró deslizando su pulgar con lentitud sobre su boca, suave y temblorosa, y por alguna razón Sucrette sintió que la mirada del rubio se perdió en ella―... pensar que estos labios... no han sido probados...

Ella jadeó inaudiblemente y se exaltó al ver que él comenzó a acercarse entreabriendo su boca un poco fuera de sí, observando sus labios como si fueran un apetitoso dulce. Sucrette se removió alterada y logró soltarse de la mano de Dake, haciéndole también alejarse una escasa distancia.

―N-no…―titubeó ella poniendo sus manos en sus sienes, con las mejillas llenas de color y ojos cerrados, un poco húmedos por lágrimas contenidas.

Dake la observó un momento y ladeó su cabeza. Sucrette no era una belleza, y tampoco es que fuera muy inteligente, pero había algo en ella que siempre le llamó la atención desde que la conoció. No lo entendía del todo pero le gustaba mirarla, lo admitía. Sin embargo, su actitud no le permitía acercarse a ella durante todo este tiempo, siendo que intentaba sentirse interesado en otras chicas, más bonitas y voluminosas.

¿Por qué ella?

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y miró la caja de Pockys en su mano, se agachó hasta quedar sentado sobre sus talones y abrió la caja. El sonido del cartón rompiéndose llamó la atención de Sucrette y volteó a verlo alarmada.

Sacó uno y lo alzó sobre su hombro, viéndole desde diferentes ángulos mientras lo giraba, Sucrette miró el pocky y luego a él, completamente confundida al tratar de saber qué pensaba el rubio.

Le vio sonreír y sus ojos no se separaron de su sonrisa, causándole intranquilidad.

―Qué diseño tan conveniente, ¿no?―pregunto quitando sus ojos del pocky para mirarle a los ojos, a lo que ella le vio con desconcierto y él bufó― Quiero decir, fácilmente dos personas pueden comer de esto…

Le dirigió una mirada con un brillo intenso, e inquietante para la chica, y ella jadeó, intentando retroceder de nuevo pero sólo pegándose más al árbol. La sonrisa del chico se amplió al ver que había comprendido y se levantó de nuevo.

― ¿Los quieres de regreso?―preguntó poniendo una punta en su boca sin romperla y apuntó con la otra a Sucrette― ¿Por qué no comes un poco de aquí?

La chica volvió a obligarse a mirarle a los ojos, intentando pedir compasión, a pesar de que su mirada se desviaba hacia la punta del pocky realmente cerca de ella que podía oler el chocolate, y también hacia los labios del muchacho, de forma inconsciente. Tan tersos y delgados, notoriamente experimentados y extendidos en una sonrisa traviesa. Él notó que observaba su boca y giró un poco el pocky, manchando sus labios con un poco de chocolate, haciéndolos inexplicablemente apetitosos.

― ¿Y bien, Su?―susurró extrañamente excitado mientras le veía y movió el pocky de arriba a abajo― ¿Deseas tanto esto como yo?

Ella se sobresaltó y le miró a los ojos, creyendo que había oído mal, ¿Dake había dicho que lo deseaba? ¿El mismo Dake del que todas están atraídas? ¿A ella?

― ¿Q-qué estás…?

―Como me escuchaste―interrumpió él viéndole a los ojos jugueteando con el pocky en su boca, y luego mirando a sus labios―, deseo besarte…

Sucrette abrió mucho más sus ojos y su cara se tornó más roja, su boca se abrió en un intento de articular una palabra pero no conseguía decir algo, o siquiera hacer un ruido.

― ¿Acaso no quieres besarme, Su?―murmuró acercándose más y poniendo la otra punta del pocky cerca de sus labios, esperando que accediera.

Ella miró al pocky y después a los labios de Dake, para luego mirar a sus ojos, esos brillantes ojos azules que apostaba habían conquistado a miles de chicas. Y también apostaba que sus labios habían besado a otras mil chicas. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué quería besarla a ella si podía obtener cualquier beso de cualquier chica en el instituto? ¿Por qué?

Sintió una punzada dolorosa en su corazón y llevó su puño a éste al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, desconcertando al chico.

― ¿P-por qué… quieres…?―murmuró comenzando a temblar y a negar con su cabeza, completamente contrariada.

Él la observó un momento y bajó su mirada, preguntándose lo mismo, meneó su cabeza levemente y luego suspiró.

―No me hagas preguntas de las que no tengo respuesta.

Sucrette levantó la mirada con sorpresa, sorprendiéndose aún más al sentir que Dake ponía el pocky en su boca y se enderezaba sonriéndole.

―Quédate quieta―dijo divertido mientras sostenía su rostro y luego se acercaba hasta morder la otra punta, quedando sólo a un pocky de distancia de que sus labios se tocaran― ¿Lista… para tu primer beso…?―le preguntó con un susurro y una mirada profunda, dejándola sin aliento.

Dake mordió parte del pocky, la cual desapareció en su garganta, y siguió cortando distancia al comer del pocky.

―… Espero que lo estés…―murmuró mirándole fugazmente a los ojos y volviendo a sus labios mientras mordía un poco más y quedaban a una pulgada―… porque me aseguraré…

Mordió un poco más y Sucrette se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico en su boca, dejándola también completamente paralizada, él vio su reacción y bufó.  
―… de que sea inolvidable…

El pequeño pedazo de pocky simplemente desapareció entre ambos y Dake besó su boca con suavidad, frunciendo el ceño ante la inexplicable dulzura que le había invadido el cuerpo.

Sucrette puso sus manos en sus hombros, sin saber si fue para alejarle o aferrarse a él, pero no pudo moverse, sus energías se habían escapado en cuanto sintió el aliento del rubio en su rostro, con ese embriagante olor a menta y chocolate, sintiendo que sus rodillas le dejarían caer en cualquier momento.

El chico movió sus labios lentamente, disfrutando el adictivo sabor a chocolate que desprendía la chica en cada roce. Esperó respuesta de parte de ella pero sólo percibió que seguía temblando, conmocionada por lo que sucedía. Se separó de ella, dándole un poco de espacio para ver su expresión con atención.  
No abrió sus ojos, seguía apretando sus párpados con fuerza, su rostro estaba rojo y sus facciones tensas, temblando.

― ¿Su?―suspiró él observándola, enternecido por su reacción.

Sucrette abrió sus ojos con lentitud y en cuanto se encontraron con los azules de Dake, desvió la mirada, avergonzada, él sonrió ampliamente, deslumbrado por su inocencia.

Tomó el rostro de Sucrette con delicadeza y le hizo voltear a él, atrapando sus labios una segunda vez, sorprendiéndola. Ella apretó sus ojos y sus manos se hicieron puños, demasiado tensa, él se volvió a separar un par de centímetros y le obligó a verle a los ojos.

―Relájate―susurró antes de besarla una tercera vez.

Sucrette lo intentó, en serio, pero le fue imposible relajarse al estar en sus brazos. Lo que estaba pasando era algo que anhelaba desde que lo conoció, desde que él intentó coquetear con ella y ella sólo le ignoró porque sintió que jugaría con sus sentimientos.

Y a pesar de haberle ignorado, de haber intentando negar lo que sentía, a ella le gustaba, le admiraba desde la distancia y deseaba que alguna vez él correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, el que fuera demasiado coqueto con las chicas simplemente le daba a pensar que lo suyo no funcionaría.

Y aún así, ahí estaban los dos. Solos al fondo del patio. Y Dake estaba robando sus primeros besos, sin permiso alguno. Y Sucrette no lo evitaba, no quería.

Sintió los labios del rubio moverse con lentitud sobre los suyos y correspondió torpemente, Dake sonrió levemente sobre sus labios y dejó la dulzura para después, besándola con deseo.

Sucrette intentó retirarse al sentir demasiado ímpetu pero chocó de nuevo con el árbol y Dake la acorraló con su cuerpo, evitando que se alejase de él, haciendo que la chica jadeara por la falta repentina de aire.

Nunca había estado tan adicto a los labios de una chica, pero no podía resistir el deseo de besarla incontables veces, dejarla sin aliento y acariciar su cuerpo al estar tan cerca.

De alguna manera, Sucrette logró empujarle al casi quedarse sin aire y desvió el rostro, intentando que el chico le besara de nuevo.

―… S-su… f-ficiente…―dijo entre respiros pesados, intentando recuperarse.

―No para mí―respondió él quitando una de sus manos y acercándose de nuevo para besarla, sorprendiéndose al notar que Sucrette puso su mano entre ambos labios.

―N-no puedo m-más…―murmuró ella encogiéndose en hombros y recargándose por completo en el tronco cuando sus rodillas se doblaron sin control―… D-detente…

Dakota le observó un momento y agarró su otra mano, quitándola de la boca de la chica con lentitud, ella alzó la mirada a él, pidiendo en silencio que no siguiera y él suspiró, mirándole con profundidad.

―Quiero besarte…―susurró el rubio cerrando sus ojos, pero sin moverse.

― ¿E-eh…?

El rubio abrió sus ojos y Sucrette se quedó paralizada ante la intensidad en su mirada. Él se acercó un poco y ella se alejó por reflejo, miró los labios del chico y sin poder evitarlo apretó los suyos, también queriendo besarle.

Sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto y Dake se sorprendió al ver que ella parecía darle permiso al suavizar su mirada y dejar caer sus párpados un poco, el chico respiró hondo con lentitud y se acercó más a ella, mirándole hacia abajo por la diferencia de altura, entrecerró sus ojos viendo los labios de la chica y cortó la distancia poco a poco, embriagándose por su cercanía.

Sucrette apretó sus manos en la chaqueta del chico, anhelando el roce de su boca en la suya y cerró sus ojos, pidiendo en silencio que el tiempo que pasara con él nunca terminara.

Se escuchó una rama rompiéndose a lo lejos y Dake se detuvo a un centímetro de besarle, los dos miraron en dirección a aquel ruido y lo que parecían pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

El rubio resopló y dio un paso hacia atrás, liberando y desconcertando a Sucrette por un momento.

―Parece que fuimos interrumpidos―murmuró el chico haciendo gracia y pasando la mano por su cabello―, pero me encantaría repetirlo.

― ¡¿R-repetirlo…?!

Dake se agachó y agarró la caja de pockys de un movimiento, se levantó y le sonrió a Sucrette con coquetería.

―Creo que me quedaré con estos, ¿te parece?

Ella miró la caja y abrió la boca para protestar pero fue silenciada rápidamente con un beso profundo. No pasó ni un segundo cuando él se alejó y sonrió ampliamente, ella cubrió su boca con sus manos, estupefacta, y el chico se rió con suavidad y luego se giró para caminar de regreso al patio.

―Hasta pronto, Chuu~crette―dijo resaltando el sonido del beso en su nombre y caminó despreocupadamente.

La chica enrojeció de vergüenza y sacudió su cabeza, pasaron unos segundos cuando sintió que la observaban y levantó la mirada, sobresaltándose al ver que Dake seguía mirándola, Sucrette le miró con curiosidad y él le sonrió de repente, Dake puso la esquina de la caja sobre sus propios labios y la mordió levemente mientras sonreía.

―En serio quiero repetirlo…

― ¡Sucrette!

La mencionada volteó rápidamente hacia el otro lado y vio Kentin corriendo hacia ella, se detuvo y le miró extrañado.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en el fondo del patio?―le preguntó ladeando su cabeza―Estuve buscándote…

―U-um…

Sucrette miró de nuevo hacia dónde estaba Dake hace un momento pero ya no estaba, obviamente se había ido, encogió en hombros y puso su puño sobre su boca, sin tocarla.

―Y-yo sólo… q-quería un poco de tranquilidad…―respondió no muy convencida y luego le sonrió―. O-olvídalo…

Kentin hizo una mueca y luego suspiró asintiendo, hizo un gesto de que caminara frente a él y ella comenzó a caminar, seguida de él, hacia el jardín. Ella volvió a subir sus hombros y tocó levemente sus labios, estremeciéndose al sentir la electrizante sensación del beso de Dake aún en ella, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza cerró sus ojos, preguntándose cuándo podría volver a besarle…

* * *

Fin :v

El siguiente, creo yo, será Armin :3

Si quieren a alguien más, coméntenlo en los reviews, al igual que lo que pensaron de este OneShot :3

Buenas noches, Ulquii fuera (/o.o)/


End file.
